Forkingtons Change of heart
by QueenStorie
Summary: This is my twist of Chapter 4 in Inkwell Penny Hell. By Arkham Insanity. What if Cuphead and Mugman were never there to follow Dice. What if Mugman didn't save Dice from the car. What if Forkington had a heart.
1. Chapter 1

Forkingtons change of heart

Hey everyone I wrote this story after alot of thought and I am not one to hold anger for very long. So I wrote this story as a change of pace and to see where this will go. Best part YOU GUYS can tell me of a scenario or even an idea of what you would like to see happen in the story. SO please like the story and follow me on my tumblr on my home page. Thank you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter one

Forkingtons POV

I have been shouting for Dice to come back but he has yet to show up. I should have put a collar on him with a leash. I'll have to get one latter after I lock him up. I looked around and saw Dice running around a corner.

"DICE GET BACK HERE NOW." I yelled and chased after him.

I chased him down the alley to the street. Dice kept running and I didn't see the car till it was too late. Everything seemed to slow down as the car hit Dice and he went flying over it and bounced on the ground as the car swerved into a pole. The pole fell and hit Dice he didn't move. I stood there frozen heart pounding in my chest as my gut felt like ice. Someone screamed as blood began to pool around Dice. I felt faint as I stumbled over to Dice. The pole over him just made him look so small and weak. His left arm was bent but not broken his legs though were. His eyes were dull grey and looked lifeless even thought I could see that he was breathing it was very shallow.

The bruising on him just made him look even worse. I felt sick. I did this. I made Dice run from me in fear and he got hurt and could be dying right now. My hands shook as I reached out and gently grabbed his face as the sound of an ambulance got closer.

"…..dice….."

I could barley speak my thought felt dry and swollen. Tears filled my eyes as the ambulance pulled up. The paramedics ran out of the back with a stretcher and gently removed the pole before picking Dice up and onto the stretcher. I got into the ambulance with them but I felt horrible. I put my face into my hands as they worked on Dice. A few hours later I found myself in the waiting room as Dice needed surgery to stop internal bleeding.

"what have I done?" I whispered

I drove a little boy to the point that he ran from me. I was supposed to take care of him and give him a second chance. But instead I hurt him and abused him locked him up even when he did nothing wrong and hardly feed him. All because of my past anger of my dear spoon leaving me to work in the casino. I shouldn't blame it on him entirely as I was the one telling her not to dance and sing. I drove her away. I felt my body shake with sobs. It was my fault and I took it out on a toddler. I'm a monster.

I was about to cry when the doctor came out. I jumped to my feet and ran over to him.

"Doctor please tell me he is still alive. Please tell me he's going to be ok." I practically begged.

"Sir calm down. We were able to stop the bleeding however it seems that he has permanent amnesia. The pole hat hit him was live so he has no memories of who he once was. He is just a two-year-old boy with no idea of where he is or who he once was." The doctor told me.

I was in shock. Dice has no memories he's a real baby now. God I feel like trash. The doctor told me to come by tomorrow as Dice was a sleep for the rest of the day and that they needed to keep an eye on him. I left with a thank you. I was a bit surprised that they didn't say anything about the bruising but chalked it up to them thinking that it was from the crash. As I walked into my home I went right upstairs to the bedroom made up for Dice. The room was a soft purple with a crib and toys needed for a baby. But it was covered in dust. I began to cry and hugged myself.

" What have a done. Oh Dice I'm so so sorry. I should have never made you so scared of me. Forgive me." I sobbed onto the floor.

After a bit I got up and glared I knew what I had to do. I marched back down stairs and got ride of the old bed in the closet that I forced dice to sleep in. Threw out all the whips, crops and belts that I used and even burned the little book I had to write down all the things I did to Dice before going back up. I cleaned the entire room and washed all the bed sheets and clothing. I knew that I must change it was because of me I almost killed Dice. I will not let that happen again.

The next morning.

I walked into the hospital with a stuffed puppy toy and a change of clothes for Dice. When I asked what room he was in they told where to find him and to take a Doctor with me. The same Doctor who operated on Dice walked down the hall with me.

"What do you plan to do with him." He asked

"I'm not going to let the opportunity pass. He truly has no memories of his past then we can rewrite it. I will tell him that he is my son who I adopted from a dangerous creature and that he was badly hurt. Hopefully the others will get the hint and play along." I said.

"You'll have to be a parent that means the good and bad."

"I will raise him as my child and I will see to it. The good and the bad." I said with a glare

He just nodded and left to tell the others of my plan. I opened the door to see a crib with a little Dice sleeping in the crib. Walking over to him I let a soft smile come onto my face. Even thought he was bandage up and legs in a cast he was very cute. I gently rubbed my knuckles against his check softly making him moan and wake up. He opened them to show me pure child innocents and curiosity.

"Morning sleepy head. You had me so worried little guy." I softly spoke kneeling down.

"Who are you?" He asked

"I'm Daddy. I adopted you from a horrible beast and you got into a car accident. You won't be able to remember but that's ok. I'm here now and everything will be just fine you'll see. Look I brought you a friend he really wanted to meet you." I said showing Dice the stuffed puppy.

His eyes light up at the toy and reached for with grabby hands. I smiled and gave him the toy. My heart felt warm as Dice hugged the toy close. He looked at his hands and tried to wipe the P off. I reached down and gently took his hand.

"No no Sugar cube those marks stay they mean something that I will tell you when your older ok. Trust Daddy ok."

"Ok. What's my name?"

"Your name is Dice Silver and you are my son."

He held up the toy and asked about the toys name. I wanted to chuckle he really is a baby.

"Well you give him one he is your toy right."

He looked at the toy and his face scrunched up in thought making me hide my chuckles.

"I think…Floppy."

I almost busted a gut.

"Ok….Floppy it is. Now how about we get you ready to go home huh?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Ok Daddy."

I will not let this chance go to waste. One day I will tell him the truth. But for now I want him to be a real kid.

* * *

Ok guys I hope you like this and tell me what you think or if you have an Idea for the next chapter thank you see you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Forkingtons change of heart

Hey everyone I wrote this story after alot of thought and I am not one to hold anger for very long. So I wrote this story as a change of pace and to see where this will go. Best part YOU GUYS can tell me of a scenario or even an idea of what you would like to see happen in the story. SO please like the story and follow me on my tumblr on my home page. Thank you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Getting Little Dice dressed was a little hard due to the fact that he kept moving around while playing with his toy but I got it done. I dressed him a simple purple snapped bottom onesie with out the legs due to the cast. The Doctor told me that he would have to learn how to walk again and to use the cream he gave me for his rash. I winced when I saw it and felt my heart break a little.

"All right Little Dice lets get you home. Then we can play till lunch time ok?" I said softly.

Dice little eyes light up in a light green as his face broke into a smile. He raised his arms up to me asking to be picked up. Why didn't I see how cute he was before. I gently set him on my hip and picked up the bag before checking him out of the hospital. He just rubbed his head against my chest like a puppy making the nurse giggle before laying his head on my shoulder.

Walking out I was thankful that other weren't staring at us as I walked down the sidewalk. But I did see Mugman and Cuphead running up to us. I also saw Elder Kettle who looked at us with searching eyes. They boys stopped in front of us and looked at Dice with shocked eyes.

"Wow I read in the news what happened is that really Dice." Mugs asked as Dice hid in my neck.

"Now now little Dice its ok. These two boys are our friends. This is Cuphead and Mugman can you say hi." I said softly

Dice peeked out and said a quick hi before hiding again. I loved this feeling of him needing me. When I looked at Elder Kettle I saw the look he was giving me. The look that he knew what I had done.

"Um Sorry to have kept you but we must be going." I said trying to find away out

"Oh yes but please come with us for some tea. It been quiet awhile we should catch up. The boys can play with Little Dice while we 'talk'." Elder Kettle said eyes just daring me to say no.

"Oh well alright we would be delighted." I chuckled weakly.

We walked all the way to Elder Kettles house and so I was cut off from any chance of escaping.

"Boys why don't you two take Little Dice and play for a bit while the adults talk." Elder Kettle said

"Ok Elder Kettle. Come one Little Dice we got some toys to play with in the other room." Mugman said and gently took Dice.

Once they were out of the room Elder Kettle pinned me with a hard eye stare.

"Do you think of me as a fool Forkington?" He said in a cold hard voice

"No not at all Elder Kettle." I whimpered out

"Then tell me why? Why did you abuse Little Dice?"

I gulped

"I…..i don't know what your-"

"I maybe old but I can see the neglect and harm you put him through before the crash. Now tell me why shouldn't I report this."

I felt like I was choking what could I say to him. He raised the boys who saved all of Inkwell what could I do.

"…I know what I did was wrong….but I want to change that….this is a second chance your all about that. Let this be my second chance please…." I begged on my knees with tears in my eyes.

"I couldn't lose Dice not when I have a chance to make it right."

Elder Kettle took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Fine….one chance that's it. I'm taking a big chance on you Forkington. But be warned I will be dropping by without noticed from time to time. And If I find just one hint of abuse your over. Understand." Elder Kettle said glaring.

"Yes I understand."

"Good now. Let's go check on the boys they have been to quiet. Lesson number one. If Children are quiet and they are not sleeping. They are making trouble or about to make mischief." He said walking into the room.

He was right. Feathers were every where making Forkingtons jaw drop but Elder Kettle just shaked his head.

"How can they make such a mess?" Forkington asked looking around the messed up room.

"They are children and when you take your eyes off them with out any rules of guidelines they will explore to see what happens. Most of the time its harmless. But if your not careful it could be deadly." Elder Kettle said looking at the giggling pile of Kids playing with the falling feathers.

"Alright boys say your good byes to Little Dice they are going home." Elder Kettle said with a chuckle as they groaned.

Forkington picked Little Dice up and said good bye before leaving but just as he was out the door.

"See you tomorrow for Dinner at your place right." Elder Kettle said more then asking.

"Yes….my place be there by 6 alright." Forkington said with a sweat drop.

"Perfect bye little Dice see you soon."

"By by." Dice said making them smile.

Forkington went right to his house and sighed once they were in. He looked at the time and saw it was close to lunch.

"Alrighty little one. How about we have something to eat then a little nap ok." Forking said going into the kitchen.

He sat Dice down in a high chair and began to make lunch for them. He listen to Dice giggles as he played with his toy dog and peeked back to check on him now and then till lunch was ready. He sat a bowl of mac and cheese in front of Dice and began to feed him before feeding himself.

"Alright now lets get you a warm bottle of milk and into to bed."

He took him upstairs and to this room. Sitting down in a rocking chair he began to feed Dice his bottle. The gentle rocking eased Dice that half way through the bottle he fell asleep. Forkington moved Dice over his shoulder and gently patted his back.

"I promise Dice. I wont make the same mistake twice. I'll treat you right." Forkington whispered before laying him down in his crib.

Forkington walked back down and pulled out the newspaper.

"Well looks like Wheezy has been caught. I wounder who his guardian will be?"

* * *

Ok guys I hope you like this and tell me what you think or if you have an Idea for the next chapter thank you see you in the next chapter.


End file.
